The Friendship Circle
by Banapopstories
Summary: This is a story about a simple girl and her best friend Thomas T.J. and over time their friendship emerges into a romance. Written by me and my sister. enjoy. xoxo Lexie and Elizabeth
1. Chapter 1

the new start Paige' s p o v "MOM,we can't move i love it here!!!" I screamed. "Paige, this is a great job offer! Ever since your dad walked out on us it's been hard finding a job here and this is a great offer i can't pass it up Paige.". She pleaded. My mom was my best friend. But i didn't want to leave ... I love sunny Florida. I don't want to give that up for,Virgina . I was there on vacation seeing my aunt Lu its ugh and its just not a place for a tanned skin blue eyes blond hair kind of girl. "mom i can't just leave in the middle of the semester. " i said. "we are not leaving till the end of the semester." she said like she had said it for the hundredth time. I was running out of excuses i really didn't want to leave my home. No where else can be called or felt like home except this one. The one i was standing in at this moment. "fine mom ill go... But how am i going to live?" i said dramaticly meaning i wasn't really against the idea anymore which made her sigh with relief and laugh. "a little rain won't hurt you" she said smiling. " i know ill live .......... Maybe" i said "i know you will" she said. I smiled and picked up the phone to call Katie. "hey Katie.... I'm moving" i said to my best school friend. 2 hours later* i hung up the phone. And walked into the kitchen to see what was for dinner "hey mom what's for dinner?" i asked while sitting on the counter. "we are having pizza" she said examing the burnt chicken in front. Of her. I laughed. "mom great cooking" i lied sarcasticly. "ha very funny one day this is going to be you and your daughter." she said while laughing. "probably i can't. Cook to save my life so it will be lol" i said. "gosh you text to much you just said lol instead of actually laughing." she said. Wow i never meant to say that. "force of habit" i said shrugging. And went upstairs to lay down before lunch.

My Phone beeped.

I read The Text message. it said.

From:T.J

I Just Heard You Were Moving How Come You Haven't Told Me?.

Ugh, Me and T.J Were Best friends Last Year but we got into a big fight... He Hasn't Texted me since last summer. So When I'm Moving He Texts me.

I typed Back.

To:T.J.

From: Paige.

Well Maybe Cause We haven't Talked since Last Summer!!!

I Was Really Mad. He Chooses Now to Text me?

When I'm Moving.. And Will Probably Never See him Again.

Then I started getting Upset and I started Crying a little.

He Was my Best friend. Ever, He even Lived a few doors Down but He always acted as if i didn't Exist.

My phone beeped.

From: T.J.

I'm Sorry About that You know how i hold a grudge for a long time.. I just Hadn't Gotten over the Fight... And When I heard you Were Moving it made me Upset. and Mad at myself...

Awww!!! T.J Was so Sweet. Yeah... He may hold Grudges but i don't...

I texted back.

From:Page.

To: T.J.

Well I'm upset at you..

You were willing to give our friendship up for Sarah.

And you did.

And She Freaking Dumb the Freaking Next week.

and o told you that was going to happen.

You've Witnessed it before.

But For some Strange Reason.

You thought it would work out.

and That Hurt me..

I Typed. back

I wish That fight had never happened.

that Fight Ruined my Life.

in a Way.

~~~~~~~~Flash back.~~~~~~~

"Hey T.J!" I said. I was Walking down the beach with my mom.

When i had saw him swimming in the ocean.

"Oh... Hey Paige." He said. as if he was not happy to see me.

"What's Wrong?" I asked him after i pulled him away so my mom wouldn't Listen to the conversation.

"Sarah, Told me I can't Hang out with you.." He Said. Which was a Shock me and him always made fun of sappy Sarah,

"Who Gives a Crap about Sarah?" I asked Almost Yelling.

"I do... I Love her." He Said, What the Crap?

"T.J NO you don't!!! You want to give our friendship to a girl, who has taken everything from me?" I asked. Tears in my eyes.

"No..well yes..." He said.

"Tommy!!!!" I heard a High pitched voice scream. and Hug him. it was Freakin Sarah.

I looked at Him. Then At Sarah. The Tears Were Spilling now.

"What are you doing here?! Get Away from my Boyfriend." Sarah Screamed.

"T.J!!! She Never Sticks to a Relationship... She's Going to Break your heart!" I screamed.

"PAIGE THAT'S ENOUGH!" T.J Screamed at me.

I Stared at him.

"I hate both of you.." I whisperd. and Ran back to the car running past my mom my hands over my eyes crying. The Kind of Crying when someone saw you they just burst in tears.

"PAIGE!" My Mom Screamed. In a worried Voice.

Katie, was standing on the rock. I ran Past her.

"Paige? Paige!" She Yelled.

I Tripped. and i couldn't Make myself stand up. I Just Layed there on my back crying my eyes out. I bet i looked like a Goof, But I didn't Care,

Katie. Came to my side and helped me in a sitting pistion.

"What's Wrong?" She Asked. Honestly Worried.

"T.J Sarah... me Hurt!" I sobbed just aimlessly throwing Words to Explain Everything and it wasn't working but it hurt to much to explain everything.

"Paige.. Paige! Why Would T.J Do somthing like that. When me and him were talking the other day he made it seem like you guys were like brother and sister." She said confused. at how T.J hurt me.

"He Said, We Couldn't Be friends Anymore Cause his Stupid Girlfriend Sarah Said he couldn't" I said Sarah's Name Like i was saying somthing gross.

"Oh. Paige It's Okay you can Always Talk to me." She said. That's How me and Katie became like best friends. she Gave me a peice of paper with her Phone number her IM User and Her Email.

My Phone Beeping. Made me jump. and i was now out of my flashback.

From:T.J

. I hate Seeing you upset and that day at the beach when you ran away crying. It made me upset.. So I Broke up with Sarah. but then You never Answerd my IMs or my Emails Texts or phone calls.

But I Realize Now Why You didn't I really Did hurt you... and I'm sorry.

Awww. Darn There is me being all sweet again.

I texted back..

From:Paige.

To:T.J

Yes You did hurt me alot and i don't know why i'm saying this but i'm forgiving you..

Your my Best Frined you Always Have been... But That Day ruined my life. Everytime i saw you i cried, ya know. Everyone Calls me the Cry baby now.. so Whatever. But We should keep in touch when i move away.

I Was Kinda Happy we could Try to be friends again.

From:T.J

Yeah That would be cool. I have to go.. But I will IM You later. Peace. Smiles!

I can't Believe he still says that. me and him would go around Wal-mart saying that wearing the hats and scarfs from the racks.

To: T.J

I remeber that And i Miss Acting like Freaking Idiots.!

We should do it again before i move.

Peace Smiles Baby!

Peace Smiles Baby was my Add on.. I like to say Baby As Elvis so i always go Peace smiles in a peppy voice then say Baby.. In a Low Elvis Voice it would Make T.J Laugh His Head off.

from: T.J

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHa That Still makes me laugh! Haha Cya


	2. Chapter 2

**So I went off to eat dinner, again we were having pizza. After dinner I got a text from T.J telling me to log onto my aim.**

**I ran upstairs to my room and logged onto my aim.**

**ThomasJames:**

**Hey Paige. ****J**

**PaigeAmber:**

**Hi T.j. So what did u have 4 dinner?**

**ThomasJames:**

**We had roast beef and vegies.**

**PaigeAmber:**

**Oh well if my mom was cooking you would have burnt and burnt. Lol. Omg earlier today I said lol to my mom how funny is that?**

**ThomasJames:**

**Lol what did ur mom think bout that?**

**PaigeAmber:**

**She corrected me but I think she thought it was funny. So what r u doing tomorrow?**

**ThomasJames:**

**Goin to the beach. U?**

**PaigeAmber:**

**Hey how bout we meet up there? You kno catch up on some stuff because we havn't talked in a while.**

**ThomasJames:**

**Great idea PJ.**

**Omg. I couldn't believe he remembered that. Well when me and T.j were young I used to always want to wear pajamas and T.j always called me p.j.**

**PaigeAmber:**

**Omg. T.j I am laughing. So r we on for tomorrow at the beach 1:30?**

**ThomasJames:**

**Sure. J**

**I got a beep for another im it was Katie.**

**KatieBeth:**

**Hey whats up?**

**PaigeAmber:**

**Nothing really just talking to T.j and u and yep.**

**KatieBeth:**

**Woah why r u and him talking I havn't seen yall talk since the fight.?**

**PaigeAmber:**

**Well he texted me after he found out I was moving and we made up and r friends we r gonna hang out tomorrow just the 2 or us at the beach. We want to hang out before I move.**

**KatieBeth:**

**Oh sounds fun I hope you have a great time. And also I have great news.**

**PaigeAmber:**

**What is it?**

**KatieBeth:**

**Well ur mom and my mom work for the same place and my mom is being transferred or whatever to Virginia too. Yay so now we will still be besties and get to see each other.**

**PaigeAmber:**

**Wow that is amazing I am so happy.**

**KatieBeth: **

**Ugh homework gtg do it byes. L**

**PaigeAmber:**

**Lol ok. Peace smiles baby.**

**I went back to talking to T.j.**

**ThomasJames:**

**R u there?**

**PaigeAmber: **

**Yeah sorry I was talking to Katie.**

**ThomasJames:**

**Oh ok does Katie still hate me?**

**PaigeAmber:**

**Of course not she never hated u. nobody will ever hate u I was just mad not hate. J**

**ThomasJames: **

**Ok so I have to go to bed grrrr L I will see u tomorrow at the beach. Cya. Peace smiles.**

**PaigeAmber:**

**Ok peace smiles baby.**

**The next day….**

**I woke up and and hurried to get ready(I slept in) I rushed out the door yelling…mom I am going to meet up with T.j at the beach love you. My mom yells back. "ok be careful and love you too." **

**Hey T.j I said with the tiny bit of breathe I had left from running at high speed.**

**Hey Paige. Wow you have really changed.**

**Yeah I grew my hair out and changed some of my clothing style. **

**Authors Note Lexie: Hey everyone hope you like me and Elizebeth's story also we give a big shout out to Faith. Also to find out what happens at the beach wait a little while for the next chapter. Byes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We Walked along the beach.

"so.. What's Up in your Life?" He asked.

"I'm Ticked, I really don't want to go to Virgina..

I only have 2 friends here.." I said,

" Oh Ugh.. What a Bore…. And Why Virgina that's like a fourteen hour drive." He said.

"I know Right… Anyways let's go To wal-mart" I said. In a Serious tone like we were secret agents on a mission.

"Uhhh .. May I ask Why with out getting Smacked?" He said,

I ignored that last comment and Smacked him.

I Laughed.

"we Have to do Crazy Sunday duh!! Idiot" I said laughing still.

"Okie Doke!! I get to be 12 again." He said Giggling like a Goof.

"Your Only 13 now" I said in a DUH voice.

"I guess your right…But I am almost as tall as my dad…" T.J Said. That's how we met.. We Were the Tallest in our class and we lived next door but whatever.

~~~~~At The mall.~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on T.J, Let's Look at the Wigs!!! I was thinking about being the New Hannah Montana , Meow Cat De von? How about that Stage name?" I asked. Trying on a Purple wig.

He put on a Hannah Montana wig.

"PEACE SMILES!!!" He said to a weird looking lady when she walked by.

"Peace Smiles Baby!" I laughed.

Some people smiled and said..

"Stay young" Wow

That was weird.

Some Laughed.

And Said.

"Funny Dude"

Little kids. Said.

"HANNAH MONTANA" Staring straight at T.J

~~~~~4 hours later~~~~

"DUDE THAT WAS SOOO FUNNY!!" I said high five in him.

"totally dude.. Remember when a little girl asked for my autograph" He said in the lounge chair outside.

"Yeah that Was Priceless.." I said eating a piece of popcorn.I started thinking and it started making me upset again. Even when I was so happy.

I smacked him hard.

"What did I do now?" He Asked in a Whiny tone.

"You Waited to long to say sorry… Now I'm Moving how am I suppose to live without you. I mean sure I'll live with Katie.. But you're my Peace Smiles Baby best friend!" I said.

"We Have Aim Email Texting. Not to mention my Dad works with someone at the airports." He Said. He Looked a Little Upset himself but Tried not to show it. But I saw Right threw him.

"Well Ya.. But It's Not the same.. We Use to do Crazy Sunday every weekend.. It always relaxed me.. You Remember How I use to get all Stressed in school well I haven't Exactly been a good girl lately.. I've Thrown Stuff at the Teachers I get so ticked at them…" I said.

He Laughed/

"That's My Girl.." HE said Giggling his head off.

"This isn't Funny T.J" I said laughing myself.

"oh I think it is… Let's do the Next step in a crazy Sunday." He said getting up and turning his Itouch volume all the way up and taking the head phones out.

"OH LORD! Oh well at least this time were just in my back yard and not in a Convinent store" I said laughing.

He Turned on the Song Barbie girl. And we had to dance as crazy and Stupid as possible.. In the rules of Crazy Sunday day. Yes there was a great ole rule book.

~4 minuites. Later~

"Oh Lord Im sooo tired. Now" I said. Laughing at the fact we just danced really stupidly for 4 mintutes straight.

"Me too." T.J Said. Laughing


End file.
